


The Great Halloween Compromise

by FrizzleNox



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: David Rose is a Good Person, David Rose learns to Compromise, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Husbands, M/M, Patrick Brewer is a Troll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzleNox/pseuds/FrizzleNox
Summary: “You don’t want me to be Stevie again? I thought I looked good in flannel? I seem to remember you telling me that my ass looked good in Stevie’s jeans.”David, tired of his husband's 'incorrect' Halloween costumes, convinces Patrick to let him design his costume this year and is forced to compromise on his own costume.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33
Collections: Schitt's Creek Trick Or Treat





	The Great Halloween Compromise

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SCTrickOrTreat](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SCTrickOrTreat) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> David and Patrick are dating (or engaged or married, you pick), and agree to pick out costumes for each other for a Halloween party. They agree to wear the costume the other picked - no matter what.
> 
> See the endnotes if you're totally lost on the costumes I chose for the boys.

“Patrick. I um, you weren’t planning anything for Halloween, right?” David asked casually, early in October. They’d been invited to a party Twyla was hosting but hadn’t discussed costumes yet. 

“Just Twyla’s party, handing out candy to kids that swing by the shop, why?”

“Do you trust me to design your costume?” David knew Patrick would say yes, he’d been designing Patrick’s costumes since their second Halloween together after Patrick and Stevie had dressed up as each other to mess with David their first Halloween together. 

“You don’t want me to be Stevie again? I thought I looked good in flannel? I seem to remember you telling me that my ass looked good in Stevie’s jeans.” Patrick teased

“They do, but I’ve got a great idea for you this year.”

“Better than my idea to go as Roland and Stevie’s idea to go as Jocelyn? I found the perfect mullet wig.”

“Patrick, if you dress up as Rolland or wear a mullet, I will disown you. There is nothing at all appealing about Rolland Schitt.” David was worried that Patrick was serious, he wouldn’t put it past his husband and best friend to team up against him on his favorite holiday. 

“Oh, so you want me to look fuckable in my Halloween costume?”

“I want you to not embarrass me. I wasn’t a fan of Jake mistaking you for Stevie and trying to stick his tongue down your throat.”

“Fine. I’ll let Stevie know…” Patrick paused for a moment, a smirk growing on his face “As long as you let me design your costume.” 

“No.”

“Then I’m picking my costume. I love you David, but it’s only fair. I want to surprise you this year, I’ve got a brilliant idea for a costume for you, I know you’ll love it.”

David thought for a moment and sighed. “Fine, but nothing too revealing and nothing on my face. No masks, no special effects makeup. It’ll make my skin break out.”

——

The day before Halloween, Patrick still had no idea what he was dressing up as for Halloween. He’d asked David for hints, but none had been given. David hadn’t asked about his costume since he agreed to give Patrick creative control. Patrick assumed it was David’s nerves. He knew David liked being in control of things, especially when it came to what he wore. 

“You need to just trust me, you’re gonna love your costume.” David had promised. 

“You’re gonna love yours too. I can’t wait to see how good you look in it.”

Patrick trusted his husband’s style, and had no doubt that David would come up with something nice for him, he wasn’t sure that David felt the same.

“I’ve had your costume ready for a few weeks now. Sorry if I’m impatient.”

“You’ll find out when we’re getting ready. I need to finish it up tonight.”

The next day when they got home from the shop, Patrick noticed a garment bag hanging on their bedroom door. “It’s your costume. Can I dress you?”

“Please, what’s that?” Patrick noticed a blindfold in David’s hand. 

”I think if you see it for the first time when you’re dressed in it, it’ll be the best. Do you trust me?” 

Patrick nodded. He trusted David and was curious as to what he was going to do. 

“Once you’ve got it on you can help me into mine.” David added. 

Patrick pressed a kiss to David’s lips. “I love you. I’m excited for this.”

“Good, you’re gonna love it.” David helped Patrick undress. “Ready?” He asked, slipping the blindfold over his husband’s eyes. 

“Yes.” Patrick sat on the bed, shivering a little in his boxer briefs. He heard David unzip the garment bag and pull something out. Before he knew it, David’s hands were on him again, slipping his legs into some fitted pants. Socks and shoes were added, followed by a shirt that felt like a baseball jersey, and lastly a hat. He took David’s hand as he was pulled off the bed and stood beside him.

“Ready?”

Patrick nodded, his mouth dropping open as David took off the blindfold. He was wearing a sparkly Toronto Blue Jays uniform. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to his husband’s lips. “I love it, David. Thank you.”

“I know how much you love Rocketman. I’ve been working on your uniform all month.” He pulled a pair of bedazzled glasses out of his jacket, “I forgot these.” He slipped them on Patrick’s face.

“It’s so comfortable.” Patrick smiled.”Thank you, David!”

“I thought you’d like a Jay’s uniform better than a Dodgers one.” David looked his husband over, loving how well the outfit fit him. “Look at the back.”

Patrick turned, the jersey read “Rose” on the back. “Even better than Elton’s costume.”

“I’m glad you like it.” David pressed a kiss to Patrick’s cheek. “You look so fucking good. Ready to dress me?” He stripped to his briefs and sat on the bed. 

Patrick blindfolded David and got to work, grabbing the suit he’d bought from his closet and laying it on the bed. He slipped the black dress shirt onto David first, buttoning it up and slipping a black-tie imprinted with large orange jack-o-lanterns. He slipped a pair of black slacks onto David, as well as a blazer, both of which were made of the same fabric as his tie. He grabbed some white hair mascara and added a streak to David’s hair before putting a pair of black socks and David’s favorite black dress shoes on his feet. 

“I didn’t say you could touch my hair.” David protested.

“You didn’t say I couldn’t. It’s part of the costume. Stand up. I want you to see your outfit.” 

David stood with Patrick, gasping as the blindfold was removed. “What the fuck is this?”

“Do you really have no idea?” Patrick laughed. “I’m David S. Pumpkins. Any questions?” Patrick did his best Tom Hanks impersonation, shaking his head at the realization that David had no idea who he was supposed to be.

“I don’t get it.” 

“David, we watched it last week, it’s my favorite.” Patrick pulled out his phone and played the sketch for David, saying the lines along with the sketch. 

“It’s bizarre, Patrick.” David adjusted his tie. “I guess you could have picked something worse.”

“I love the way you look in a suit. I wanted to take you out of your comfort zone.” Patrick handed David the hair product he’d used. “Fix your hair and we can go.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Haunted Elevator (ft. David S. Pumpkins)](https://youtu.be/rS00xWnqwvI) Is one of my favorite SNL Sketches and I thought that David would have the perfect hair for David S. Pumpkins.
> 
> If you haven't seen Rocketman, [this](https://youtu.be/wMJBTrAQeAQ) is the costume/scene that inspired Patrick's costume.


End file.
